No Remorse
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Ikatan sebuah persahabatan sama halnya sebuah mantra sihir pengikat, hingga harus menghadapi resiko walaupun maut menghampiri mereka. (Ficlet, Countershipping, BL, for Halloween's Day)


**Type : OneShot**

 **Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

 **Genre : AU, Death, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Non-Canon, Thriller & Supernatural**

 **Rated : M/NC-17**

 **Character : Yuuya x Yuuto & Yuuri**

 **Inspiration : Mike Wyzgowski - Nothing Can Be Explained**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul, kaku, beberapa kata baku, AU, dll. Jangan lupa dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya karena WAJIBE!**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai! (Tidak suka? Jangan maksa untuk baca!)**

 **Other : If you wanna change this story to English, please for message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, Naohito Miyoshi-sensei & Shin Yoshida-sensei**

 **Summary :**

 **Ikatan sebuah persahabatan sama halnya sebuah mantra sihir pengikat, hingga harus menghadapi resiko walaupun maut menghampiri mereka. (Countershipping, BL, for Halloween's Day)**

* * *

 **~No Remorse~**

Awan hitam-keunguan telah menutupi langit biru dan Pangeran _Taiyou_ digantikan oleh Putri _Tsuki_. Bisikan angin yang dingin dan menusuk kulitku hingga rambut dua warna hijau dan merah bak tomat terlambai lembut mengikuti tiupannya. Tak lupa jubah yang kukenakan berwarna putih pun ikut melambai.

Kabut putih menyeruak menghalangi jarak pandangku, namun aku tetap berhati-hati dengan langkahku. Bebatuan dari puing-puing bangunan mengelilingi langkahku yang sudah porak poranda tak tersisa.

Apa yang terjadi pada tempat ini?

Semua ini karenaku.

Ya, karena diriku.

Semua orang membenciku karena aku... adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan dan mereka berusaha membunuhku maupun memanfaatkanku dengan mengambil kekuatanku.

Benar. Kekuatan yang mengerikan dari keluarga yang dibenci oleh mereka. Keluarga yang harus dimusnahkan dari dunia. Sayangnya, mereka tak menemukan keturunan terakhir keluarga itu hingga akhirnya keturunan terakhir bertemu dengan seseorang seperti cermin darinya, namun berbeda. Aku bagaikan cahaya dan dia bagaikan bayangan.

Kami bertemu, mengikat tali persahabatan, melindungiku dari para pemburu yang haus akan diriku maupun kekuatanku.

Tapi, hal itu tak akan lama.

Cermin ketigaku muncul dan menghancurkan tempat ini hingga rata dengan tanah, termasuk mereka yang haus diriku pun ikut menjadi debu.

Tersisa diriku dan ia yang melindungiku.

 _Tap...!_

Di sini...

Ya, di sini, dimana berakhirnya dua orang sahabat itu, karena saling melindungi, namun...

Mereka telah tumbang...

Cermin ketiga tertawa menang dan meninggalkan bangkai kota ini.

Namun, sebuah keajaiban memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi hanya saja berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku ingat akan sumpah yang kami ucapkan...

"Aku bersumpah setitik sihir yang kumiliki, akan melindungimu dan tak akan ada penyesalan jika kesempatan ada walaupun tidak dengan sebenarnya."

Ah, benar. Sumpah, syarat maupun akibat menjadi satu. Hingga inilah yang kudapatkan.

Aku duduk bertumpu satu lutut dan mengusap sebuah batu nisan yang kubuat dari kumpulan puing-puing yang ada di sini dan menjadi gunungan kecil.

Tertulis nama dari tulisanku di batu nisan itu. Aku menatapnya dan ujung bibirku terangkat menggambarkan senyuman hangat untuknya.

"Aku di sini." ucapku.

Tak lama, hembusan angin bertiup di sekelilingku hingga terdengar suara tawa kecil di telingaku.

"Terima kasih." ucapku sekali lagi.

Dan kini, tiupan semakin kencang dan tawa kecilnya semakin terdengar.

Senyuman telah terganti dengan seringaian.

"Kini kekuatanku tak sama dengan yang dulu, tapi masih ada walaupun tidak dengan 'aslinya'. Kau dan aku akan menjadi _Dueltainer_ dengan nama " _Phantom_ " sesuai keinginan kita, bukan? Kita akan membuat orang yang melupakan kita dan membenci kita menjadi peneror untuk mereka." ucapku yang pernah berjanji padanya.

Kucium batu nisan itu dan pergi meninggalkan makam seseorang yang dengan senang hati memberikan dirinya untukku tanpa ada penyesalan.

Benar bukan, Yuuya-ku sayang?

 **~The End~**

* * *

Translate :

Taiyou : Matahari

Tsuki : Bulan

* * *

Nah, lho! Bingung, ya? Yang buat aja juga bingung tapi asal aja. #plak!

Oke. Biar saya jelaskan. Err... sesuai paragraf saja.

Paragraf 1 & 2 : Lokasinya berada di Heartland yang pastinya saat Academia menyerang dan menghancurkan Xyz Dimension. Lalu, pasti pikiran pertama muncul adalah bahwa Yuuya yang berada di Heartland, sebenarnya Yuuto-lah yang sebenarnya masih hidup dengan fisik Yuuya.

Paragraf 3-7 : Sebenarnya, Yuuto adalah penyihir atau mungkin orang supranatural yang sesuai namanya "Phantom", ia diincar karena memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Para penyihir yang lain sudah dimusnahkan, kecuali Yuuto karena ia lolos dari kejaran hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan kembarannya, Yuuya.

Paragraf 8 & 9 : Yah, seperti halnya sikap Yuuya yang berusaha melindungi Yuuto karena Yuuya tahu siapa Yuuto dan apa yang Yuuto alami. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Paragraf 10-16 : Jang~ Jang~ Jaaaang~! Yuuri akhirnya muncul~ #plak! Yap, Yuuto dan Yuuya gugur (lebih sopan aja deh...) karena kalah dari Yuuri hingga Heartland tinggal jadi runtuhan.

Paragraf 17 - 30 : Yuuto diberi kesempatan hidup lagi karena sebuah sumpah yang merupakan mantra yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua.

Eits! Kelupaan! Ada kalimat :

"Aku bersumpah setitik sihir yang kumiliki, akan melindungimu dan tak akan ada penyesalan jika kesempatan ada walaupun tidak dengan sebenarnya.".

Yap! Yuuya sebenarnya sama seperti Yuuto tapi Yuuya gunakan untuk "Dueltainer" alias sihirnya positif, sedangkan sihir Yuuto itu negatif karena seorang "Phantom". Jika positif dan negatif jadi satu, hasilnya seperti ini~ #plak! (#Malah bahas matematika).

Jadinya, Yuuto hidup tapi harus berada di dalam tubuh Yuuya dan Yuuya pun masih hidup tapi harus berbagi tubuh dengan Yuuto~ Toh, sama-sama tidak ada penyesalan~ (#Dibantai).

Tambahan, nisan yang dimaksud adalah tubuhnya Yuuya yang udah kosong, pluuuuuus yang ketawa itu si Yuuya.

Bergidik? Dijamin tidak bergidik~ #plak!

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa keripik dan sambalnya, ya~


End file.
